Boy meets world continued
by Chocolate Candy
Summary: This story is following the gangs life from after they go to New York.
1. Default Chapter

Boy meets world continued  
Disclaimer-I do not own or have anything to do with boy meets world  
Author's note- This will follow the gangs life from when Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and   
Eric move to New York.  
  
"Good bye", Cory and Eric said, as they left to go to the airport.  
"We'll miss you", Shawn and Topanga chimed in.  
IN THE CAR GOING TO THE AIRPORT  
"Well, this is it, said Topanga. We are finally on our own." Every one is silent.  
AT THE AIRPORT  
"Flight 206 to New York, New York go to gate 16."  
"That's us", Cory said. They all got on the plane with their luggage and backpacks.  
"Who wants to play hangman", Shawn asked?  
  
"Me, me!, Eric shouted. The whole plane looks at him." What?" he asked. "Why is   
everyone looking at me?"  
  
"Well according to this the flight should take about 3 hours", Topanga said.   
  
(A/n I don't know how long it takes to get from Philadelphia to New York!)  
  
"Yippee", Cory said sarcastically, how much fun!"  
Topanga shoves him. "owwwwww" why did you do that I was just joking!"  
"Have you guys got a place to stay yet?" Shawn asks Topanga.  
"Yeah Cory's parents gave us some money and so did mine so we a nice apartment,   
How about you and Eric?"  
"Well me and Eric have decided to rent a little apartment in Sunrise Hill   
apartments", Shawn said.  
"Your joking that's were me and Cory are staying!" Topanga says excitably.  
"Yeah I know that is our way of saying thank you for inviting us to come with   
you." Shawn said.  
"Cory, I have a job in fashion designing in Manhattan", Topanga says.  
"Well I have a job writing for the New York Times!" Cory says and everyone can   
tell he is really excited about that.  
"Well then you guys should be living like married couples do this time," Shawn   
says jokingly.  
SNORING  
"What is that noise? O never mind I think that's Eric snoring," Cory says.  
"Hey the pilot says we will be landing shortly!, Shawn said.  
"We are here yay!", Eric has woken up and heard Shawn saying we are almost there.  
AT SUNRISE HILL APARTMENTS  
"Ok well We will meet you in the lobby for dinner tonight at about 7, Topanga   
says.  
"Sure thing", Shawn agrees.  
IN CORY AND TOPANGA'S APARTMENT  
"Cory, I have to get a check-up at the doctors tomorrow morning, will you be OK?,   
Topanga asks.  
"Darling, I'll be just fine, Cory answer's.  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT 7  
"Well let's go down to the lobby and meet Shawn and Eric, Cory says.  
"Sure honey let me finish putting my make-up first, it will only take a second."  
IN THE LOBBY  
"Cory," Shawn shouts guess what!?, Angela called me and she is flying in tonight at   
11:30 from Europe!"  
"That's great Shawn, I can't wait to see her again"!  
"Yeah I really miss her," Topanga adds.  
"Wow that was great food, Eric says leaning back in his chair, These New Yorkers sure   
know how to cook!"  
ANGELA WALKS IN  
"ANGELA!!!!,everyone shouts at the same time.  
Angela runs over and they all hug! "Its great to see you guys," Angela says.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
"Cory, Me and Angela are going to the doctors for my check up we will be back   
soon.", Topanga says.  
"Sure take your time sweetie", Cory says sleepily.  
Cory wakes up and finds Shawn.  
"Hey buddy how ya doin", Shawn asks Cory.  
"Fine, O hey look The girls are back!"  
"Cory, Topanga says slowly, I have something to tell you…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/n hope you liked it please review and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger I will try to get   
another chapter up asap. Please no flames and the grammar is bad cuz I need someone   
to edit it email zoegurl01@hotmail.com if you would like to be my alpha reader.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. calling and shopping

  
"Sure, Sweetie. What's up?" Cory asked Topanga not seeing the scared look on her face.  
"I went to the doctor and well, Cory, I am pregnant," she said.  
"Really?" Cory asked. "Honey, that ... that's great," Cory stuttered.  
"Wow, I was not expecting this."  
"Topanga, Sweetie, you know we should start shopping for you." Angela said, sounding concerned.  
"What do you mean?" Topanga asked.  
"Well, you will start getting ... ya know ... um ... sorta big."  
"Angela, wrong thing to say," Cory said sounding amused.  
"No, I can't get big! I just can't! I am a fashion designer, I can't model and pick out outfits if I am big!" Topanga started talking a mile a minute about how she was going to quit her job and get a new one and no one really understands her. "OK. Well, it's decided. I am quitting my job and getting that internship at NYU Law." (a/n I made it up if there is an NYU it doesn't belong to me.)  
"Topanga, are you sure about this, girl?" Angela asked.  
"Yes. I am going first thing tomorrow," she answered.  
"Well, I guess we should call everyone and tell them?" Cory said to  
Topanga.  
"Yeah. You can call you parents, then I will call my mom and my dad"  
Topanga answered.  
CORY ON THE PHONE WITH MR. AND MRS. MATTHEWS  
"Mom? Hi, this is Cory. Well, um, Topanga is pregnant."  
"Really? That's great Sweet heart! Can I talk to her?" Mrs. Matthews sounded very excited.  
PUTS TOPANGA ON THE PHONE  
"Hi mom! (Well Mrs. Matthews technically is her mom!) Yeah its true" Cory heard  
Topanga say.  
"Ooh, Topanga, Sweetie congratulations! I am so proud of you! And I am going to be a grandmother!" Mrs. Matthews practically screamed, so Mr. Matthews came in to see what all the commotion was about.  
"OK Topanga put Cory back on the phone so Alan can talk to him."  
"Sure thing mom" Topanga said.  
"Dad?" Cory asks. "Are you there?"  
"Hi Cory, what's new? Your mother is screaming in an excited voice about something."  
"Yeah, Dad, well Topanga is pregnant." Cory said  
"Whoa! Cory, my man! Congratulations! I'm going to be a grandfather!" Alan said.  
There was a pause on the line for a few moments.  
"Did ya scare your self dad?" Cory asked in an amused voice  
"Yeah, I did there for a minute!"  
Then Cory and Alan let out a laugh.  
"Well, since you guys are the first people we called we should go so we can call everyone else." Cory explained.  
"Ok, and good luck, Son. I love you. Bye", Alan said happily to Cory  
"OK love ya too. Bye"  
Cory hung up the phone.  
Topanga calls her parents and from what Cory can hear her parents sound very excited for her After Topanga hung up from her conversation, Cory dialed Eric and Shawn, while Topanga stood close by to listen in.  
"Hey Shawnie guess What, Topanga's pregnant  
"Wow Cory that's great!" Shawn said.  
"What's great Shawn? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Cory heard Eric in the background, and could practically see him jumping up and down.  
"Eric, Topanga is having a baby!"  
  
"Cory, I gotta go but good luck. I'll come over to the apartment soon with Eric, ok?" Shawn asked Cory on the phone.  
"Wowie! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Eric exclaimed  
"Shawn wait a minute if the baby is a girl that makes me an... AUNTIE Eric said.  
"Oh, god, here we go" Shawn mumbled to himself.  
"I hope I'm an auntie! That would be cool" Eric said, beginning to freak out Shawn.  
"Eric you're are an "auntie" or aunt as normal people say only if you are a woman." Shawn said trying to explain that to Eric.  
  
"What? Eric asked confused.  
"Eric, you're gonna be an uncle if it's a boy or girl, no matter what you want." Shawn said.  
"OOOOOOOO! Ok, I get it now" Eric said.  
"Good! Now, we are going to their room to see them" Shawn said.  
"OK let's goooo," Eric exclaimed.  
  
AT CORY AND TOPANGA'S APARTMENT  
Knock knock  
"Come in," Cory's voice could be heard from inside the apartment.   
"Hey, Cor, congratulations on the baby, Eric said.  
"Yeah," agreed Shawn.  
"Well, Topanga and Angela are making me go shopping for her now"  
"Oh, too bad for you, Shawn said. "But I will come with you to make this Experience not so bad"  
"Thanks bud, Cory said.  
"Cory!" Topanga yelled dashing into the room.  
"Guess who called!" she said  
TBC THE NEXT ONE WONT BE AS SHORT AND WONT TAKE TO LONG TO WRITE BUT KEEP ON  
REVIEWING!  
  
  



	3. The real horror of shopping!

"Who honey?" Cory asked referring to what she had just said.  
"Rachel and Jack", she said.  
"How did they know about the baby", Cory asked.  
"Well I am guessing that your parents told them", Topanga answered. "They are still on the phone and want to talk to you", Topanga told Cory.  
"Ok where's the phone", Cory asked.  
"In our room and hurry its long distance!" Topanga said rushing him in to the room.  
"Hello," Cory said into the phone.  
"Cory", Cory heard a high voice on the phone  
"Rachel is that you", Cory said  
"Yes it is it's so good to hear from you", Rachel answered.  
"Yeah I know, so how are you and Jack", Cory replied.  
"We're good we are still working hard and looking for jobs we want for after we graduate", Rachel said, you good hear the worried tone of her voice when she mentioned the job.  
Cory, noticing her tone said "Rachel, you guys are smart and will find excellent jobs don't you worry", Cory said sounding cheerful.  
"Hey thanks but enough about me, Rachel exclaimed." How is the baby what are you going to name it, How is Topanga doing, Rachel said, rushing every word like she could only talk for a minute.  
"Whoa, slow down Rach, Cory said. "The baby is fine, we haven't even started talking about names for the baby yet, and Topanga is doing fine but not for long" Cory said.  
"That's great me and Jack will look for some baby names and email them to you," Rachel relied sounding very very happy.  
"Ok that would be great," Cory, said."O and I don't know if Topanga mentioned this but Angela is back she flew in a week ago."  
"Yeah she said something about that" Rachel said. "Cory, guess what Jack and I talked about going to see you guys and his stepfather (a/n Jacks step father is rich remember?) said that he would pay for us t go to New York and stay in a hotel for a week," "He also is paying for this call so we can talk as long as we want," she said.  
"That's great when are you guys coming," Cory asked.  
"Is next week on Monday OK," Rachel asked sounding hopeful.  
"Yeah that's great, Cory said.  
"Well, I have to go shopping with Topanga and Angela unfortunately but Shawn and Eric are coming to so maybe it wont be so bad," Cory says dreading the shopping trip.  
Rachel laughs. "Well ok I will see you soon and don't forget to check your email bbye," Rachel says  
"Bye Cory answers.  
They both hang up the phone.  
LATER THAT DAY  
"Topanga, guess what!" Cory yells with excitement! "Rachel and Jack are coming to visit us" he replies not giving Topanga any time to guess.  
"Really that's great" Topanga answers, her voice filled with excitement.  
"I know they are going to email us with suggestions for names for the baby" Cory said.  
"OK we haven't even started thinking of names" Topanga said. "Cory we have to go shopping because I really want to and it will give me time to talk to Angela and you time to talk to Shawn" Topanga said  
"OK lets go, and by the way where are we going" Cory said  
"We are going to the NYC mall" she replied (a/n if that exists I don't own it!)  
"Ok let's go" Cory said, there wasn't that much excitement in his voice.  
"Shawn, Angela we are going to the mall now!" Cory yells across the apartment lobby.  
"Yippee this is going to be so much fun" says Cory with sarcasm in his voice  
"I know I can't wait" Shawn says in a fake high pitched voice just as sarcastic as Cory.  
"You guys come on it wont be that bad," Topanga says sighing.  
"Yeah it wont be that bad it will be very bad," Shawn says while Cory slaps him a high five.  
"Ok lets go lets take my car," says Angela  
"I didn't tell any of you but I have a BMW convertible" Angela says proudly (a/n I don't own this car!)   
"Wow", they all exclaim.  
"Angela, I didn't know you were livin large", Topanga says happily.  
"Well my dad go it for me since he knew how hard it was to leave Philadelphia and so now I have an expensive car", Angela continues.  
"OK well what are we waiting for I want to be seen in the rich car so all the girly girls will be a checkin me out" Cory says with an amused look.  
Topanga hits him in the shoulder and sighs  
"Why did I ever marry him", Topanga said (or asked) to Angela/  
"Don't know hun, but he sure is crazy", Angela says agreeing with her.  
"You guys, or should I say "girly girls", well do you know I can hear every word your saying. And I'm not very pleased with what I'm hearing, Topangela. Just trying to save time hear again", Cory mutters.  
"We're sorry Cory," Topanga says. "We were only joking," She adds  
"Yeah Cor well now lets go I don't want to wait all day," Angela says.  
"You heard the girl lets go," Topanga says.  
"Yippee we are going to have so much fun at the mall," Cory says snapping one hand out in front of him.  
"I know let's hurry so the mall doesn't close before we have time to shop," Shawn adds in a high-pitched voice.  
"You guys, stop its not going to be that bad," Angela, says with a smile on her face  
"Yeah we will only shop for 5 hours," Topanga says with an amused expression.  
"Aughhhh," Cory and Shawn scream in mock horror.  
  
TBC (TO BE CONTINUED) PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
~CHOCOLATE CANDY~  
  
  
  



	4. shopping at last!

Chapter 4-The beauty of shopping  
By chocolate candy  
  
IN THE CAR GOING TO THE MALL  
"Topanga, how long is this really going to take," Cory asks lying on the seat of the car.  
"Don't worry honey only a couple of hours," Topanga answers sincerely.  
"Did you bring our laptop like I told you to," Cory says to Topanga.  
"Yes why did you want me to bring it," Topanga says while Cory reaches out into the front of the car and gets the laptop.  
"I was going to check my email and see if Rachel and Jack emailed us back yet," Cory says while entering his password so he could check his email.  
"O yay they did email us back!," Cory said.  
"What did they say, Topanga asks with a look of curiosity on her face.  
"Here I will read it to you, Cory answers her.  
THE EMAIL  
Dear Cory and Topanga,  
Congratulations again on the baby! We are so excited for you. Don't forget we are coming on Monday! Below are some baby names we have chosen that we both liked.  
GIRLS  
Kelly  
Allison  
Megan  
Britt (or Brittany)  
Stephanie  
BOYS  
Chris  
John  
Matt  
Mike  
Nick  
Eric (scared ya there didn't I we're just kidding)  
Little Cory   
  
"That's great we will add some names too when we have time," Topanga adds cheerfully.  
ERIC WAKES UP FROM HIS NAP  
"Good morning mommy," Eric says with his eyes still closed. Eric opens his eyes then screams "Augh your not mommy!"  
"Eric you fell asleep in the car," Cory says sounding exasperated.  
"O right we are going shopping at the mall right," Eric says.  
"Yeah now be quiet we all liked it better when you were asleep," Cory says back to him.  
"Fine, I know I'm not wanted here," Eric says while he try's to open the car door.  
"Eric your door has a child lock on it for that reason," Topanga says seeing Eric from the rearview mirror.  
'Well I'll just get out of your way then," Eric says sniffling.  
IN THE MALL  
`"Topanga where should we go now," Cory asks  
"First the store called Maternity and then baby gap," She answers  
"Honey you wont fit into baby gap clothes," Cory said.  
"Cory for the baby," Topanga says while pushing him playfully.  
"Ok then right sweetie lets go," Cory says  
THE END OF THE SHOPPING TRIP  
"Wow was that exhausting," Cory says to Shawn.  
"I know, Shawn says,"while sighing.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
I wonder who that could be...  
PLEASE REVIEW ILL WRITE MORE SOON!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. writer block aguhhhhhh help!!!!!

I have writers block and cant think of anything to write!aughhhhhhhhhhhh help me by writing what you think should be in the next chapter in ur reviews thanx bye!~  



End file.
